Versión Extendida
by Anelis Evans
Summary: antes de partir, Harry debe hacer algo, un último recuerdo junto a Ginny. una promesa que no sabe si va a poder cumplir.
1. La boda y algo menos

Estimados lectores:

**Estimados lectores: **

Lo prometido es deuda. Espero lo disfruten. Aunque es la segunda parte (inicia con "Fe de erratas"), no es muy necesario haber leído la primera parte. Los detalles los irán guiando.

MIL GRACIAS a mis betas: Eliana y Jazu.

**La boda y algo menos.**

A eso de las nueve de la mañana del día diez de junio, un poderoso estruendo se escuchó desde la chimenea de la cocina de la Madriguera. Tomando en cuenta que los gemelos ya no vivían ahí, las explosiones eran tomadas un poco más en serio por la familia. Ginny y la señora Weasley (varita en mano) se acercaron sigilosamente. Una nube de polvos verdes se hizo a un lado para dar paso a una cabellera rosa chicle. A pesar del hollín, el rostro de Tonks lucía radiante.

-Y bien chicas Weasley… -dijo en un tono jovial- ¿Qué tienen que hacer hoy en la tarde??-

La simplicidad con que lo dijo (y eso que uno de sus pies estaba atravesando un balde) hizo que Ginny y su madre rieran.

-Nada en especial mi querida Nymphadora- Tonks ignoró el comentario de su odioso nombre, sabía que Molly no lo hacía por fastidiarla, así que se acercó a ellas, las abrazó y besó en las mejillas.

-Me alegro mucho… porque necesitaré una testigo y una doncella para mi boda-

La noticia hizo que los ojos de las Weasley casi salieran de sus órbitas.

-¿HOY?... ¿pero… no necesitan…?-

Los ojos de Tonks se endurecieron un poco.

-Ni siquiera el tiempo presente lo tenemos seguro, Molly… no sabemos qué podría pasar… y qué mejor manera que pasarlo juntos?-

Con una mirada de complicidad enmarcando su enorme sonrisa, Ginny se acercó a Tonks:

-¡Debes contármelo todo… ¿Con quién te casas….?-

-Muy graciosa pelirroja… deberías unirte a Fred y George…-

-¡Debemos ofrecerte un almuerzo de despedida de soltera al menos…!-

-¡Nada de eso, son mis invitadas!, mamá prepara todo, la boda será en la casa de mis padres, en… seis horas y todavía no tengo el vestido. Así que necesito a Ginny mientras tu Molly vas con mamá… ¡Vamos chicas…!-

Madre e hija se vieron divertidas la locura de la situación. Molly entendía a Tonks, le preocupaba, claro que sí, pero más que todo la entendía. Después de todo ella misma había huido con Arthur para casarse.

-¿Por qué no fuimos al Callejón Diagón?- Vestida con unos jeans y una simple blusa blanca, Ginny Weasley observaba embelesada las vitrinas de una calle del Londres muggle.

-¡Porque quiero algo diferente…!- las brujas siempre usan túnicas, tiaras y mucho blanco para mi gusto.-aquí Tonks le guiñó un ojo- ¡tiene que ser sexi y algo para recordar…!

-¿Qué te parece este? Lo usó una chica Osbourn. Se ve muy tú, Tonks… solo que es negro…-

-¡es perfecto…!- El Londres muggle era particularmente caro, pero Tonks tenía excelente salario como auror. Y los duendes de Gringotts hacían maravillas para cambiar los galeones por libras, incluso euros.

Aunque Ginny pensó que no importara cuanto costara. Tonks se veía como de un millón de galeones.

-Y bien pelirroja?- preguntó Tonks desde el pedestal de la tienda.

-Perfecto- Ginny le dio una sonrisa –vas a dejar al profesor Lupín loco-

-¡No le digas profesor…!, lo hace parecer un viejo-

-Bueno, bueno,… vas a dejar a Remus babeando por tí-

Al improvisado matrimonio solo asistieron Los señores Weasley, los padres de Tonks y Ginny. Como es la costumbre, Ginny decoró magníficamente el lugar con cadenetas de papel y su madre le ayudó a encantarlas para que cuando Tonks apareciera en la sala, se convirtieran en pequeñas palomas de papel.

Remus Lupín parecía más pálido de lo normal pero su color volvió cuando en la pequeña sala de la casa apareció caminando Tonks, con una hermosa sonrisa. De pies a cabeza lucía perfecta, delicadas sandalias rosa que hacían juego perfecto con las mariposas rosas de su vestido straples negro. Iba de la mano de su padre y su madre la esperaba con una dulce sonrisa llorosa.

Finalmente Alastor Moody, como jefe de aurores del Ministerio realizó la ceremonia. El señor Tonks amenizó la cena, proyectando películas muggles de un vagabundo llamado Charlie Chaplin, él era el favorito de Tonks cuando era niña, y al parecer el profesor Lupín, también le había cogido el gusto por aquellas escenas tan divertidas. Al señor Weasley lo dejaron impactado.

-¿Me dicen que ese hombre era muggle?, ¡¿Cómo hacía esa escena del reloj?!- el señor Weasley reía mientras todos comían lo que la señora Tonks había preparado.

Las risas crecieron cuando Tonks, al no tener a quien lanzar el ramo de lirios se lo dio directamente a la única chica soltera. Ginny se sonrojó y sonrió cuando una imagen vívida cruzó por su cabeza: de ella casándose, en un hermoso vestido blanco, con un tipo alto, de cabello negro alborotado y ojos verde esmeralda…

Sencilla y llena de felicidad por venir, así Ginny recordaría por siempre la boda de Tonks y el profesor Lupín.

.-.-.-.-.

Mundungus Fletcher siempre le había caído muy mal a la señora Weasley. Ella trataba de mitigarlo cuando su esposo estaba cerca, pero no lo lograba. Prueba de ello fue que cuando regresaron del matrimonio, Mundungus los esperaba en el patio de la Madriguera y la señora Weasley no lo dejó entrar hasta revisarle las ropas y verificar que no traía nada peligroso. Ginny no supo a que se debía la visita, él siempre le había parecido extraño y un poco torpe, pero su padre de alguna manera lo apreciaba.

Sin embargo, esa noche, lo que le intrigaba a la pelirroja, era que Ron no había bajado a comer. Eso era alarmante. Pero no preguntaba, solo subió y le dejó su comida en la mesa de noche. Ron no salía de su cuarto y solo pasaba escribiendo y monopolizando al pobre de Errol. No tenía que usar legeremancia para saber de qué se trataba. Su hermano estaba escribiendo a Hermione. ¿Qué le escribía? ¡No lo quería saber!. Suficiente había tenido con Percy escribiéndole a Penélope por todo un verano, como para reconocer los síntomas. Lo único que le molestaba era que el pobre Errol estaba muy viejo como para realizar tantos viajes.

Por el momento no ocupaba comunicarse con Harry matando a la pobre lechuza de cansancio, ya que ambos sabían que Hedwig estaría tan presa como él. Así que, en silencio, dejó a su hermano sobras de la cena del matrimonio, fue a darse un baño y antes de dormir, colocó su ramo de lirios en un jarrón. Le dio buenas noches a sus padres y con mucho cuidado sacó el espejo para comunicarse con Harry.

Todavía sentía escalofríos al recordar como él le había dado la mitad del espejo de Sirius. Esa sería su única manera de comunicarse, porque aunque su novio no le había dicho nada, sabía que de alguna manera se estaba preparando para una especie de cruzada donde ella no estaba invitada, por más que quisiera, Harry no le diría por alguna absurda razón y, más que todo, la dejaría fuera.

Lentamente había metido su mano en su mesita de noche, donde estaba el pedazo de espejo, rogándole a Merlín que unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda aparecieran por él. Como lo hacían todas las noches desde su regreso de Hogwarts.

-Ésta noche tardaste- era la voz de Harry al otro lado, se oía en un susurro.

-Es que tomé un baño- dijo con una sonrisa. Harry seguro la veía como ella a él, con ansia de estar más cerca y no a través de un pequeño pedazo de espejo, de unos ocho centímetros de lado. Pero era lo mejor que existía, ni siquiera el letéfono muggle le permitía tenerlo tan cerca. Le sonrió, solo porque le pareció adorable en esas camisas grandes de franela y unos pantalones de pijama azules.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy?- era una pregunta trillada y un poco estúpida. En Little Whinging, Surrey no había nada que hacer.

-Encontré la cura contra la gripe de dragón mientras jugaba solitario-

-Al menos podrás patentar lo de la cura, mi hermano Charlie lo apreciaría mucho- le siguió el juego a su novio. –Pero eso del solitario suena aburrido-

-No tienes idea- al parecer Harry se acostó, porque el espejo se movió –¿Y qué has hecho tu?-

-Nada fuera de lo usual, solo asistí a una boda…-

Harry la miraba incrédulo. Amaba esa expresión en él.

-¿Quién…?- y de pronto el chico entendió. -¡Tonks y Remus!- la pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa… -¡WOW!- solo podía decir Harry -¡Bien por ellos!, ¿Quiénes fueron?- Ginny sabía que Harry extrañaba el mundo mágico, así que le contó casi con detalle de lo ocurrido.

-Es una maravillosa noticia- Harry notó que a Ginny se le cerraban los parpados. Después de todo era la una de la mañana y ya habían pasado largo rato hablando.

-¿Te vas a dormir…?- como un gatito ella asintió y frunció su naricita –que duermas bien, entonces- por inercia, Ginny acercó sus labios al espejo y lo besó. Solo sentía una superficie lisa, pero Harry pensó que por el momento, era un beso de buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Harry, te amo-

-Te amo-

La locura del matrimonio de Tonks la había hecho dejar de lado por un momento lo tormentoso que era no tener a Harry con ella, sin embargo los días pasaban y no había noticias sueltas de la Orden del Fénix. No había un plan para traerlo a casa… Todo el día pasaba pendiente del espejo, esperando el mínimo movimiento, o alguna señal por parte de Harry. Pero él solo aparecía por las noches, para que pudieran comentar acerca de cómo habían pasado el día y para decirse lo mucho que se extrañaban.

Era una tortura.

Ese verano se dedicaría a ayudarle a su madre con el matrimonio de Bill, el cual a opinión de la pelirroja, debía ser como el de Tonks, sencillo. Pero su madre opinaba muy diferente. Por lo tanto, en sus objetivos del verano, el numero uno era a tratar de no volverse loca con Fleur en la casa y a tratar de no extrañar a su novio. Sería aburrido.

.-.-.-.-.

La mañana que Hermione llegó, Ginny ya no tenía que huirle a Fleur porque gracias a Merlín, Bill había llegado. Ahora solo tenía que esquivar cualquier esquina solitaria, porque ellos la estaban ocupando. De cierta manera le dio un poco de envidia. Al menos ellos tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Hermione llegó cubierta de lágrimas a la Madriguera. Lo cual alarmó a Ginny. Ron no había llegado con ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- la pelirroja estaba asustadísima.

-Es que… lo hice…-

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Embrujé a mis padres… era la única manera-. Como la señora Weasley no estaba, Ginny llevó a su amiga a la cocina y le preparó un té. Sin dejarse de preguntar por qué Hermione hechizaría a los señores Granger.

-Cuando te sientas mejor, me explicas, de acuerdo?, no tiene por qué ser hoy…- Ginny sabía lo que se sentía querer un poco de silencio. Hermione asintió. Y no habló con ella hasta el viernes por la noche, antes de bajar a cenar con la Orden.

-Dumbledore le encargó un trabajo a Harry antes de morir- dijo la chica, como si necesitara gritarlo –y nosotros lo acompañaremos, por eso le di nuevas identidades a mis padres y los dejé en Australia-

Ginny tuvo que sentarse de la impresión. En los años que conocía a Hermione sabía que a veces, y solo a veces era muy ruda a la hora de dar una noticia. Lamentablemente, ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

-Sus… memorias…- La castaña asintió. -¿Es tan peligroso?- no quería que su voz se quebrara de esa manera, pero Hermione no le ayudaba a esclarecer el terror. La castaña volvió a asentir y Ginny se dejo caer en un su cama.

¡¿Por qué siempre Harry?! ¿Es que acaso no existían más hechiceros es el mundo…? Estaba furiosa con Dumbledore. Una misión. ¿Qué clase de misión puede ser tan importante como para…?

-Es algo acerca de la profecía, cuando fuimos al Ministerio… hace dos años…- Ginny iba enhebrando el hilo de la historia.

Hermione asintió.

–Todo tiene que ver con la profecía y con Harry derrotando a Voldemort. De alguna manera, Dumbledore lo descifró y le dio la clave a Harry, por eso puse a mis padres a salvo-

Ginny no quería escuchar lo que parecía una misión suicida. Tenía miedo y odio. Odio a Dumbledore por hacerle algo así a Harry. Odio a Voldemort, por el simple hecho de ser el causante de todo. Y odio a Harry, por dejarse arrastrar a algo –fuese lo que fuese- tan peligroso. Sabía que algo así pasaba, pero ni en sus más locos sueños, era algo mortal. No quería pensar algo así.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fred y George Weasley habían preparado algo especial para la cena de esa noche, una vez, cuando Ginny estaba en su primer año, había una plaga de gripe y la señora Pomfrey había creado una pócima que hacía echar humo por las orejas. Así que idearon un caramelo con esas mismas propiedades. Y Ron fue su conejillo de indias. Tenían que levantar el ánimo de la familia, después de todo. Ron fue el sujeto perfecto de pruebas, incluso los había insultado por ello.

A pesar de la broma la cena de esa noche no fue mejor para la pelirroja. Existía un plan para traer a Harry, había reunión de La Orden en la casa, pero solo pudo escuchar fragmentos: Ojoloco necesitaba algo. Personas. No tenía idea de cómo ayudarles, haría cualquier cosa por ayudarles, con tal de tener a Harry de nuevo con ella. Su madre no quería que estuviera en la reunión, pero Fred intercedió por ella.

-Mamá, es por el bien de Harry, todo debemos saber, ¡ese fue el error de Dumbledore!-

-¡No decir la información completa!, ¡no confiar!-

-En esta familia no habrá más secretos- terminó Bill. –nosotros no-

-Me conmueven- dijo Mundungus Fletcher desde la esquina –pero creo que ya sé cómo traeremos a Potter- Hermione lo miró con total incredulidad. Aunque Ginny percibió, cuando Mundungus terminó de explicar su plan, que era con cierta envidia, era un plan perfecto y no se le había ocurrido a ella.

-Siete Potters- inició Moody- catorce voluntarios que sean carnada mortal para los mortífagos y que no teman ser convertidos en ínferi-

Todos, al mismo tiempo se declararon voluntarios, sin siquiera dudarlo, todos excepto Mundungus, al cual Ginny empezó a aborrecer tanto o más que su madre al darse cuenta que permanecía en la misma esquina, buscando una salida.

-TU NO IRÁS- gritaron a coro sus hermanos -¡Solo tienes quince! ¡Te quedarás con mamá! ¡Harry volverá!- todos le regañaron como una niña, ni siquiera tuvo apoyo de Bill no de Fred, que la miraba como si hubiera amenazado contra Sortilegios Weasley. Ellos siempre la apoyaban.

Totalmente dejada de lado, Ginny observó como se hacían las parejas y se dedicaban a buscar los días de entrenamiento. Hagrid la miró de lado y le dedicó una sonrisa confortante. Un mes haría falta para que la posión multijugos estuviera lista. Lo que implicaba solo un mes para ver a Harry, abrazarlo. Para el veintisiete de julio harían el rescate. ¡No podía esperar a decírselo a Harry! Esa sería su manera de probarle a Moody que ella podía ser tan útil como cualquiera. No les había revelado la existencia del espejo porque Harry le había dicho claramente, aquella mañana.

_-Toma- le dijo Harry mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón el objeto que había rescatado de su baúl._

_-¿Un espejo? – dijo la pelirroja_

_Él negó. _

_-La mitad de un espejo- Ella frunció su entrecejo -el otro pertenecía a Sirius, ésta era el de mi padre…- Ginny tenía sus ojos muy abiertos –y mi parte la dividí… para poder verte siempre-_

_Ginny se lanzó a sus labios y lo empezó a besar con desesperación. Era lo más hermoso que él había hecho por ella. Harry no dudó en responder el beso y abrazarla no dejándola escapar. Era una promesa de seguir juntos… después de todo les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer._

La reunión había terminado. Y ahora le contaría a Harry que todo estaba bien. Que pronto llegaría a casa. La pelirroja subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. ¡Ya pronto estarían juntos!. Sin embargo lo único que más temía en el mundo se hizo realidad en ese momento: el espejo había desaparecido.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, para tratar de ver a la orden reunida y preguntar si alguno había visto su preciado espejo. Pero no había nadie. Solo Ron y Hermione acurrucados juntos cerca de la chimenea…

Solo tres días después la Orden del Fénix se reunió y Ginny Weasley había recorrido todos y cada uno de los rincones de su casa, del granero y del cobertizo. No había rastros del espejo. Su humor era de perros. No había podido hablar con Harry ni desearle buenas noches. Ni verle sus ojos. Estaba furiosa. Y la única manera de comprobar sus sospechas, sin levantar un revuelo en su casa, era tener de frente a Mundungus Fletcher. Ginny sabía que el muy gusarajo lo tenía.

Cuando llegó Fletcher, Ginny salió a su encuentro con su varita en alto apuntándole. Solo le hizo la pregunta una vez:

-¿Dónde está mi espejo?- los ojos fieros de Ginny le hicieron retroceder.

-No sé de qué hablas- Ginny solo levantó más la varita. –No sabía que era tuyo- ella solo levantó una ceja en escepticismo. -Lo siento, pelirroja, pero ya lo vendí-

El puñetazo fue fuerte, Mundungus Fletcher no se lo esperaba.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	2. Espera Interminable

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

**Hermioneyron, elarhy, mi estimadísima zafiro potter, merodealuna7, pollypotter, ginevra mw, kiiady black, dark angel 26-15, romi, mi querida nanita potter, J0r, ginny m potter w, ginny.weasley, vale Silvia potter, F. Expeliarmus, ghysella potter, FabydePotter, Lali Evans, ¡a Diminuta!, a Nachan y a los chicos anónimos.**

* * *

**2. Espera Interminable**

El día parecía burlarse de ella. Hacía un magnífico sol que ni siquiera alcanzaba a opacar su mal temperamento. Perezosamente se levantó como hacía todas las mañanas. A parte de ayudar a su madre a limpiar, no había mucho que hacer en la madriguera. Los días pasaban lentos y ya las noches no eran un consuelo. Sin su mitad del espejo, Ginny Weasley pensaba, que también le faltaba la mitad de su corazón. ¿Cómo estaba Harry? ¿Qué pensaba él de ella ahora que no podían hablar? Y la más importante ¿Por qué Fletcher no se moría y la dejaba feliz?

Se bañó y bajó las escaleras. Con la monotonía de saber que Fleur estaría preparando su desayuno, que su madre estaría buscando a las gallinas y que si tenía suerte, vería a su padre. Desde hacía dos largas semanas no se celebraba una reunión de la Orden del Fénix en su casa, solo pequeñas notas de Kingsley para su padre o para Bill. Y sin alguna manera de comunicarse con…

-Harry…- susurró sin poder creérselo.

Estaba ahí.

¡Harry había llegado a la Madriguera!. Corrió hacia él. Lo abrazó fuerte, manteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. No le dijo nada, solo quería estar así, abrazada con él por siempre.

-Ginny… yo…- apenas pudo gesticular. Ella lo abrazó más fuerte.

-al parecer- dijo una voz muy lejana –el disfraz funciona a la perfección-

-¿disfraz?- Ginny apenas se separó de Harry y le miró a los ojos. Un segundo antes que estos cambiaran por un azul vivo. Sus cabellos negros desaparecieron. Su novio se convirtió en su hermano. En Fred. Petrificada ante la sola idea, Ginny no se quería separarse de él. Fuera quien fuera.

-Lo siento Gin- en serio lo sentía –pero no soy Harry-.

Remus le habló quedamente desde donde estaba sentado. –es un simulacro, Ginny, es para el plan de mañana, teníamos que probar si la poción multijugos era creíble, al parecer lo es-

-si te sirve de consuelo- dijo ahora el otro Harry que se convertía en George –Harry sabe muy bien…-. No respondido, lo cual alarmó a los gemelos. Ella parecía desolada. Les mandó una sonrisa triste y caminó en silencio hacia la mesa. Hasta ese momento se percató que la casa estaba llena de personas.

-como iba diciendo- la voz de Ojoloco Moody resonó fuerte y clara- saldremos al ocaso. –Lupín será el encargado de la vestimenta. Ahí Remus alzó una bolsa con lo que parecía ropa vieja y grande. -Y Tonks fue la encargada de conseguir la poción multijugos. Ginny alzó la mirada para toparse con una radiante y rubia Tonks. Eso le alegró un poco.

–y la señorita Granger nos organizó la lista de parejas-

-todos hemos entrenado mucho- continuó Hermione sin siquiera pedir la palabra- así que decidí las parejas basadas en la compatibilidad de nuestras capacidades. Serían así:

-Ron y Tonks. Fred y el señor Weasley, George y Lupín, Bill y Fleur, Mundungus con el señor Moody y finalmente el señor Kingsley y yo.

-¿y a Harry?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

-de ese chico me encargo yo- la voz de Hagrid siempre le había causado alegría a Ginny, hoy solo fue reconfortante –nadie sospechará jamás que dejaría a Harry conmigo-

-no tendremos puntos de aparición conjunta, cada uno irá apareciendo de acuerdo al orden de distancia restringida que elaboró Ronald- ahí todos alzaron las cejas, Tonks lo tomó y verificó que era un excelente trabajo. –en sus escobas o tresthals-

-si alguien muere, será dejado atrás, lo más importante es traer al chico sano y salvo- declaró Moody antes de caminar hacia la salida de la pequeña cocina.

–Mañana al ocaso- todos asintieron.

_"mañana al ocaso"_ seguía pensando Ginny _"si alguien muere…"_ un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se sintió asqueada de sí misma.

Trece personas iban a arriesgar su vida, a morir incluso, por traer a Harry a su casa. Y ella no iba a hacer algo más que esperarlo. _"solo tienes quince años"_ le habían repetido tantas veces que ya no se acordaba, "eso no importa, el tamaño no es garantía de poder…"

Toda su familia estaba ahí, dispuestos a traer a Harry costara lo que costara. Y ella no iba a ser útil.

Odiaba eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry Potter estaba angustiado. ¿Qué había ocurrido en esas dos semanas? Sus pensamientos no iban precisamente a lugares felices: se imaginaba la Madriguera ardiendo, Ginny siendo secuestrada, en incluso, cosas peores, porque para que su novia no le hablara por medio del espejo en esos días, era porque había pasado algo verdaderamente terrible.

Sin poder comunicarse con ella, su vida se volvía aún más triste. Y desesperada. Hasta el día en que el patronus de Kingsley se apareció en su cuarto. Al principio casi gritó de la impresión.

-espero que tengas tus maletas listas, mañana al ocaso llegaremos por ti-

Harry apenas asintió, e inmediatamente empezó a hacer maletas. Con descuido sacó sus cosas y al meter la mano, de alguna manera se cortó con su mitad del espejo.

* * *

_**Harry se sentó derecho y examinó el mellado pedazo con el que se había cortado, sin ver nada más que sus propios brillantes ojos verdes reflejados en él.**__** DH2.**_

* * *

Antes había imaginado unos ojos azules, talvez los de algún gemelo, o Ron… pero no eran color chocolate. Incluso mientras hacía su maleta, pensó que eran lo de Dumbledore. Entonces su tristeza se incrementó solo un poco más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ocaso llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Esta vez, todos salieron al patio de la Madriguera y en un círculo todos se tomaron de las manos: magia antigua, magia celta, como sus antepasados hacía miles de años unieron sus fuerzas en ese círculo improvisado. Ginny Weasley tomó fuerte la mano de sus hermanos, Bill y Ron, antes que Ojoloco Moody alzara su bastón y tocara la tierra. El viento sopló un poco más fuerte, y con eso Ginny supo que el último hechizo de seguridad estaba hecho.

No se pudo despedir de todos, su madre tampoco. Lo único que obtuvo fue la sonrisa eterna de Fred calmándola y susurrándole "lo traeremos". El reloj e la cocina no se movió ni un poco. Todas las agujas marcaban "peligro de muerte" al momento de verlos partir, pero todos volverían… Su esperanza y el abrazo de su madre, le daba fuerzas necesarias para soportar lo que sería la hora más eterna de su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**

* * *

****La oscuridad pareció ondear, el aire mismo tembló. Entonces, una por una, empezaron a aparecer figuras… Dominando la escena estaba Hagrid … A su alrededor los demás estaban desmontando de escobas y, en dos casos, de esqueléticos y negros caballos…**** DH2.**

* * *

Su humor cambió al ver a Ron y Hermione. –están todos bien?- preguntó a sus amigos.

Ellos asintieron felizmente. Fred apretó su hombro. –no hay nada de que preocuparse Potter, en casa te espera mamá y Ginny y si no llegamos para la cena, entonces si van a haber verdaderos problemas …- Entonces Harry supo que Ginny estaba bien. Estaba tan contento que incluso fingió sorpresa al enterarse que Tonks se había casado con Lupín.

Al cabo de un momento, dejó la Privent Drive, esta vez, para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-franelas-

-listas-

-agua caliente-

-lista-

-escobas de emergencia-

-listas…-

-mamá?-

-dime cielo-

-si algo ocurriera, si tuviéramos que salir volando en las escobas… ¿Dónde nos encontraremos?-

Molly Weasley no supo que contestarle a su hija. Ningún lugar era seguro. Ni muggle ni mágico.-en casa de tu tía Muriel- era tanto o más peligroso, pero al menos estaba cerca. –me mandarás inmediatamente su patronus y así sabré que estás bien-

Ginny se estremeció. Talvez su madre lo había pensado demasiado. Con solo esa respuesta Ginny supo de una u otra forma, que su madre la pondría a salvo. Pero no dijo nada acerca de ella misma.

En los treinta minutos siguientes Ginny incluso había empezado a tejer una estúpida bufanda verde, desesperada por la situación y sin nada importante que hacer, se sintió tal como Sirius se había sentido tantos meses encerrado en Grimaund Place.

Una y otra vez repasando el plan: el ocaso había sido a las seis con un minuto. Llegarían a Priven Drive solo quince minutos después, le darían diez minutos exactos a Harry para saludarlo, coger las maletas, convertirse en seis Potter más, e irse. Ya son veinticinco. Volarían hacia el punto de aparición tres minutos lejos de la casa de Harry, justo en este momento estaban escapando todos sanos y salvos hacia algún punto remoto. No había porque preocuparse. Darían cinco minutos de gracia a los primeros en aparecerse, y luego en intervalos de cinco minutos.

El reloj marcó una hora exacta seis y treinta y seis: Ginny y su madre corrieron con las mantas hacia la lata de aceite oxidada que descansaba en la tierra cercana.

Ni Ron ni Tonks aparecieron. Ginny y su madre se volvieron a ver con miedo. ¿Por qué no volvían?

Ginny se obligaba a pensar en algún malentendido: Tonks probablemente tropezó y perdieron el traslador… Ron había perdido el rumbo con la vieja escoba… y… y…. ¡Merlín! ¡Tenían que volver!. Madre e hija se abrazaron. Ambas estaban heladas.

Los cinco minutos siguientes no fueron mejores.

La zapatilla deportiva no devolvió al señor Weasley ni a Fred. Las Weasley estaban aterradas, sin embargo ninguna lo demostró a la otra, tenían que darse fuerza en esa espera interminable. Esperar a que toda su familia apareciera.

Cuarenta y un minutos después de la hora algo increíble sucedió: La oscuridad que reinaba en la Madriguera se abrió en un pequeño punto distante. Sin esperar un segundo más, Ginny Weasley corrió hacia el lugar. Una gran sombra acompañada de otra delgada sombra se movían en un punto ahora más cercano. Con el corazón en la mano Ginny ya casi estaba ahí.

_Harry, Harry, por favor Merlín… que esté bien… _

Desorientado, aturdido, muy cansado y todavía con el cepillo de plata en su mano, al fin había llegado a La Madriguera. Supo que estaba a salvo en el instante que una hermosa luz rojo fuego se acercaba a él.

* * *

N/A: Les recomiendo el fic Madres, traducido por Nunser. Es increíble.


	3. La Bienvenida

.

**N/A: **Recuerden que lo que viene en negrita, son frases de DH. Capítulo 5.

Gracias por sus reviews a: saralpp, zafiro potter, J0r, macaen, nachan, ginevra mw, ghysella potter, jazz Potter y a Fatty73. ¡y muchas gracias a los anónimos!

Lo siento chicos, el siguiente es un Drabble, me salió super cortito.

* * *

**3. La Bienvenida**

**Harry miró a Ginny y le hizo señas para que le acompañara a la parte de atrás. Mientras atravesaban la cocina ella dijo en voz baja **justo lo que Harry necesitaba escuchar, una vez más, la pelirroja le entendió sin palabras y con su presencia consoló un poco el miedo:

**-Ron y Tonks deberían haber vuelto ya... Harry no dijo nada. Había estado intentando mantener el miedo a raya desde que alcanzara la Madriguera, pero ahora este le envolvía…**

Necesitaba urgentemente algo, pero no sabía que. Parecía caminar por inercia a través de la Madriguera. **Mientras bajaban los escalones de atrás hasta el oscuro patio, Ginny le cogió la mano. **Entonces Harry comprendió que era lo que le hacía falta: el abrazo de bienvenida de su novia.

Sin posponerlo un segundo más, Harry se volteó y la abrazó. Tal como quería hacerlo desde que llegó a la Madriguera. Bajó su rostro al de ella y le depositó una serie de besos por toda la cara. ¡La extrañaba tanto!. Ella se abrazó a él, fuerte; y le besaba con la misma desesperación:

-Mundungus tomó el espejo… -le decía entre beso y beso –estaba desesperada por hablarte…-

-No importa- Harry no dejaba de besarla –ya estás bien…-

-ya estás aquí- Ginny hablaba en susurros, solo para él.

Al fin sus labios se encontraron en un beso lento, acompasado, con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando ese dulce toque tan esperado. A Ginny le pareció una eternidad contenida en ese beso. Con un suspiro de ella se separaron.

–Alguien nos podría ver- dijo en un susurro. Harry asintió.

Él encontró paz y fuego en su mirada, la dosis justa de calor que necesitaba para que poco a poco, el miedo dejara su organismo.

Lentamente y con desgana, aunque todavía con sus manos entrelazadas, llegaron al patio.** Ninguno de los presentes miró alrededor cuando Harry y Ginny se unieron a su silenciosa vigilia.  
**


	4. Al otro lado de la cicatriz

**Gracias a sus reviews a:** FabyDePotter, Darkangel26-15, Angie Jonas de Potter, Ghysella Potter, Macaen, LaynaLore, Orla Potter, Jazzu Potter, Elarhy, Saruski-Potter, SaKuRa Wen. A Paloma, que sé que anda por ahí y a mi beta Eliana.

Este es otro cortito.

* * *

**4. Al otro lado de la cicatriz**

Lord Voldemort caminaba por el salón de dibujo de la mansión Malfoy. Su capa se movía produciendo siniestras ondas sobre el piso de mármol blanco. Era difícil ver cual era su expresión. Podía aparentar calma absoluta en un momento y de la nada agitar su poderosa varita y matar a alguien. Solo por placer.

Yaxley había empezado a tomar control del ministerio… Se había tardado ya… Un error que pronto remediaría. Sin embargo le importaba un poco más tener controlado Hogwarts, así, tendría controlado el mundo mágico. Todo iba de maravilla, sin su ingenio, sus mortífagos no irían tan bien como ahora. Sin embargo, debía recordar que incluso, entre sus más puros, existían ramas podridas…

Bella… Bellatrix haría pagar a esa estúpida metamorfamaga por su traición a la sangre, y con ella caería el hombre lobo. Ese asunto estaba más que zanjado. La misma Bella lo había jurado: a la primera oportunidad se desharía de esa auror. Y él podría, a lo mejor, tomar a Bella más en cuenta, ella sería como su segunda mejor lugarteniente.

Siempre había sabido que la confianza era solo una locura. Pero él tenía a Severus Snape. Ese mago le había sido fiel desde siempre, y ahora él, Lord Voldemort recompensaría a su más fiel lacayo: lo haría director del colegio. Así él tendría la autoridad de entrar cuando quisiera. Así unas de sus anclas de vida estaban tan a salvo como la misma Nagini.

Sus informantes ¡Ja! El mismo Dumbledore le había dicho a Snape que el asqueroso chico Potter iba a ser trasladado cuatro días antes de ser mayor de edad.

Y nunca llegaría a esa edad.

El chico moriría en una persecución; él mismo estaría en el horizonte y así volaría de la muerte, convirtiéndose en inmortal. Una vez fuera Potter, él tendría cinco oportunidades más de vida… **(**N/A:1**)**

Solo atento, así debería estar. Ahora empezaba a ser más fuerte. ¡Con un poder que ni el mismo Grindelwald soñó!, ¡que ni el mismo Dumbledore se atrevió a probar!

* * *

-¡Yaxley a ÉL!- rugió Voldemort –enviaron a un pelirrojo por Potter…- Pero Bill fue mucho más hábil y no dejó que a Fleur le pasara nada. Con un ágil movimiento sobre el lomo del thestral, Bill desvió el hechizo contra otro mortífago.

La marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Voldemort resplandeció y fue alejado de ahí hacia donde estaba Snape.

-¡SECTUSEMPRA!- bramó Snape hiriendo a Potter. El lobo los salvó a ambos en un último momento.

Entonces el señor oscuro entendió el plan de los aurores. ¡Poción multijugos! Tres Potters. Se sintió asqueado ante el pensamiento. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba el verdadero chico?... en escobas era poco probable. Muy arriesgado para su preciado Potter. Si no había un Potter verdadero en un thestral, no había posibilidades que fuera en otro… Lord Voldemort voló sobre la noche, como humo en el viento y llegó a su encuentro, lo habían enviado con el enorme tonto de Hagrid. Maldito chico y todo el escudo de aurores que se había formado… Shunpike había gritado que tenían al verdadero, si no era cierto, rodarían cabezas, estaba empezando a hartarse de la incompetencia.

-¡Es mío!- bramó el señor oscuro. _Al fin es mío_…

En el instante en que iba a acabar con la vida de ese chico. Algo insólito pasó. Su varita no le obedeció. Potter había escapado por la mínima, nuevamente…

* * *

Voldemort estaba furioso. Un ataque advertido estúpidamente por el mismo Dumbledore les había dado la ventaja. Sus mejores mortífagos habían fallado estrepitosamente.

-¡Y LO ÚNICO QUE TIENEN ES EL CUERPO DE MOODY!- La furia hizo que varios cristales de la mansión Malfoy estallaran.

-¡SOLO LA MALDITA LECHUZA MUERTA!- Ira, estaba furioso. Mataría a todos de puro gusto. ¡Maldito chico! Nadie era bueno. Sus mortífagos no eran buenos. O ese chico realmente poseía una magia que él no conocía…

No.

Imposible.

Pero algo en la mente de Voldemort vagaba ligeramente. Una pequeña duda. ¿Qué pasó con su varita?.

Nuevamente, esa noche, caminaba por la sala de dibujo de la Mansión. ¿Qué había pasado con su varita?, ¿lo mismo que hace años en el cementerio? ¿Núcleos gemelos?... pasó divagando varias horas hasta que comprendió que debía usar a el viejo Ollivander, a Gregorovitch incluso, para solucionar ese pequeño detalle.

Pero ahora, esa noche tenía otra misión por delante: sacó a todos del salón. No Bellatrix. No Lucius. No Snape. Sentado en un sillón de cuero, frente a la chimenea se concentró como no lo hacía hace tiempo.

-_Legirimans_ –apenas siseó. Funcionaba con cada una de sus víctimas. Él podía leer sus mentes. La de Potter no era ningún enigma, la noche en el Ministerio de Magia lo había controlado fácilmente.

-_Legirimans_- volvió a sisear.

Paciencia. Solo un minuto después, sabía que estaba en la cabeza de Potter. Pero no veía nada. ¡Maldita Occlumancia!. Sintió fuego y ansiedad. Pero seguía sin poder ver nada. No entendía porque el chico se sentía a salvo. ¿Porque?, acaso ese imbécil no sabía que él estaba perdiendo. Que había matado a Ojoloco, a la lechuza y que uno de sus peones había perdido una oreja. Y sin embargo, en lo poco que pudo sentir de él, el chico se sentía aliviado. De repente Lord Voldemort le pareció sentir otra presencia, sintió un olor a flores en el ambiente.

Fuego, chocolate, flores…

¿Qué magia era esa?

* * *

**N/A:1** y antes que me salgan con las cuentas aquí va la explicación: Voldemort NUNCA supo que Harry era el séptimo horrocrux. Entonces para Voldemort son 6 horrocrux y él. Sabe que el diario ya no existe, por lo tanto son 5 oportunidades MÁS de vida.


	5. El arma secreta

**5. El arma secreta.**

* * *

La señora Weasley estaba preocupada. Harry, Ron y Hermione tramaban algo. Escuchando conversaciones perdidas se había dado cuenta de su hijo y sus amigos iban a abandonar el colegio. ¿Para que? ¡Solo Merlín sabe!. Era un poco tonto por parte de los chicos querer abandonar el único lugar que era seguro. El único lugar que Voldemort no se atrevería a pisar. Sin embargo, Molly estaba preocupada. La situación era como un largo y terrible dejavu.

Tonks estaba con ella mientras buscaban algo en el ático, el espíritu que se escondía ahí; no estaba. Una y otra vez revolvían los recuerdos dejados por ella años atrás.

-esta foto es hermosa Molly- Tonks había encontrado una foto en la que sus hermanos Fabián y Gideon la estaban abrazando: la foto muggle fue solo unos años antes de que ellos murieran. Recordaba como si fuera ayer el día en que se la tomaron: fue cuando nació Charlie.

* * *

-¿pero que es esa pequeña mota de pelo?- Fabián Prewett alzó de un solo abrazo a Bill que jugaba con un carrito en el suelo. -¿Cómo has estado pequeño?- aunque Bill solo tenía poco más de un año, le respondió claramente.

-Bien tío Fabián- Gideon que estaba al otro lado de la pequeña sala exclamó con una sonrisa –este Weasley salió inteligente, casi tanto como un Prewett, ¿Cómo es que eres tan pequeño y nos puedes reconocer?-

Bill solo sonrió.

–¡Mami, tíos…!-

Una voz femenina se escuchó en el primer rellano de la Madriguera, que por ese entonces solo tenía un cuarto, un baño, la sala y la cocina. –estoy aquí- Gideon fue el primero en llegar, seguido de Fabián, que cargaba a Bill como si fuera un saco de papas.

–así que este es Charles-

Otra pequeña motita de pelo rojo se asomó por una manta celeste, con una sonrisa cansada, Molly se lo entregó a su hermano. –bienvenido al mundo, pequeñín, soy tu tío Gideon y ese de allá igual a mí, es tu tío Fabián-. Faabián, que le seguía dando vueltas en el aire a Bill, le sonrió al bebé.

-te tenemos un regalo-

-en realidad es un reglalo para los dos-

Entonces, sin esfuerzo y desde donde se encontraban, agitaron sus varitas e hicieron retumbar la casa, tembló un poco y suelo se asentó. Molly, que ya estaba acostumbrada a sus explosiones, solo atinó a revisar si sus hijos estaban bien, sin embargo Bill gritaba de alegría y Charlie seguía medio dormido.

-¿Qué han hecho?-

-sal de la cama y averígualo- Gideon le guiñó un ojo. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor: al lado de su cuarto aparecieron dos cuartos más y otro pequeño baño.

-creímos que Arthur necesitaría ayuda con los chicos así que los añadimos a nuestra cuenta, como regalo a los chicos, que aunque no tengan nuestros nombres, igual los queremos-

Molly, con lágrimas en los ojos les agradeció y le abrazó, justo en el momento que Arthur entraba en la Madriguera con una cámara confiscada en su nuevo trabajo, como detector de artefactos muggles. El señor Weasley no tenía buen pulso, quería que salieran los bebés y sus tíos, pero solo salió Molly con ellos.

* * *

Ante los ojos llorosos de Tonks, esa fue una de las más hermosas historias, lo curioso es que no hechizaron la foto para que se moviera mágicamente, y ella entendió porque, el momento retratado fue perfecto.

-Fred y George son el vivo espíritu de mis hermanos, solo que ahora la historia se repite un poco diferente, mis hermanos dejaron el colegio para enfrentar a los mortífagos, mi querida Tonks, y ahora voy a hallar la manera de que Harry, Ron y Hermione no lo hagan-

-pero todavía no sabes si eso es cierto-

-los mantendré alejados, si no se hablan entre sí, no podrán planear nada- Tonks no se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

La tercera noche intentó su primera táctica: la verdad acerca de los padres y su preocupación. Molly Weasley no dejaba de ver en Harry a uno más de sus hijos; no importaba si era mayor de edad, era todavía un bebé. ¡sus padres no le hubieran dejado ir!, ¡se preocuparían porque su hijo no desertara y dejara el trabajo a los adultos!. Pero ellos no estaban ahí, y Molly solo podía enojarse, aconsejar y tratar de hacerle ver que… que tenían que estar a salvo.

Así que lo encaró mientras doblaba la ropa.

—**Bueno, francamente, creo que Arthur y yo tenemos derecho a saber, ¡y seguro que el señor y la señora Granger estarían de acuerdo! —dijo la señora Weasley. Harry se había estado temiendo la táctica de "preocupación maternal". Se obligó a sí mismo a mirarla directamente a los ojos, notando al hacerlo que eran precisamente del mismo tono de marrón que los de Ginny. Eso no ayudó.  
**

Hasta ese momento solo logró que Harry se quedara hasta la boda de Fleur y Bill descaradamente alejándolo de los otros chicos, pero si estaban tan decididos a hacer una peligrosa encomienda solo había una persona en la tierra que lo haría cambiar de parecer, y de paso, le sacaría el secreto de su aventura. Ella sería.

Así que puso en marcha su segunda estrategia: Total y absolutamente adrede, la señora Weasley envió al corazón de Harry su arma secreta.

-conoces a Harry, si lo desea en verdad, nada ni nadie lo detendrá- discutía en silencio Tonks.

-te equivocas, solo alguien lo podrá detener-

-no hablarás de Ginny-

-él todavía está enamorado de ella, y ella también-

-pero Ginny pasó encerrada en su habitación el verano, pasó triste, ¡ellos rompieron Molly!-

-y ambos son desdichados, por eso servirá, ella lo hará cambiar-.

Finalmente, en la cocina, y provistas de orejas extensibles, Tonks y Molly escucharon la escena:

—**Creo que Mamá piensa que si puede evitar que los tres os reunáis y hagáis planes, podrá retrasar vuestra partida —dijo Ginny a Harry en tono bajo, mientras ponían la mesa para la cena en su tercera noche allí.**

—**¿Y después qué cree que va a ocurrir? —**Harry hablaba tan bajito que Molly casi manda un hechizo multiplicador de sonido, pero lo siguiente que él dijo lo escuchó tan claro que su corazón se detuvo.

—**¿Que algún otro va a matar a Voldemort mientras ella nos retiene aquí cocinando?**

Y tal como lo había pensado, su más grande temor se había confirmado, con los ojos abiertos miró a Tonks, Harry iba tras la cabeza de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. El resto de la conversación se la perdió. Instintivamente volvió a ver el reloj de la cocina, todas las agujas marcaban e_n peligro de muerte_. Esa situación talvez nunca cambiaría.

La noticia había dejado a Molly al borde de un colapso. La boda de Bill, Voldemort de regreso, Harry y Ron yendo en busca de él y el cumpleaños de Harry. Era mucho en su cabeza… tenía que pensar. Entonces nuevamente se fue al ático, que curiosamente estaba en silencio.

Encontró lo que buscaba días antes. El regalo para Harry. No lo entendía, porque ella no apoyaba esta cruzada autoimpuesta, no lo alentaba de alguna manera a seguirla; pero cuando Harry le miró a los ojos, vio en él la misma determinación de su hermano Fabián; y aunque éste no era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas, el regalo sería un acto de amor, con eso valdría la pena.

Con cuidado sacó el viejo reloj de pulsera y lo limpió, perdida en sus pensamientos y en miles de recuerdos, Molly Weasley lloró. Justo después de que su hermano muriera como un heroe, Ojoloco fue el encargado de hacer llegar el reloj a Molly. Se sentía tan sola y vacía, pero tenia que ser fuerte, tenia dos pequeños chicos a los cuales cuidar, y un esposo siempre a su lado.

Y ahora ese pequeño tesoro, pasaría a otro de sus tesoros. Bajo las escaleras en silencio, al llegar a su cama se tapó con las sábanas hasta el cuello y sollozó quedamente, se durmió pensando que a Fabián le abría gustado que Harry tuviera su reloj.

* * *

N/A: muy sinceramente no se si Gideon y Fabián eran gemelos, pero en mi mente siempre fueron los precursores de la personalidad de Fred y George.


	6. Sueños del pasado

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**

Especialmente a Mary, por escribirme su primer review. Me alegro que hayas disfrutado de "Fe de erratas".

Recuerden que lo que está en negrita con escenas del verdadero DH. Capítulo 6.

* * *

**6. Sueños del pasado, pesadillas del presente.**

Solo había neblina, frío y silencio absoluto.

Ginny Weasley no podía ver más allá de su rostro perdido en la inmensidad de la nada. De pronto a lo lejos se escucharon explosiones y retumbos que hacían caer algo, paredes quizás. Pero esas explosiones sonaban muy lejanas e incluso muy lentas ante el efecto de la explosión y la caída. Desesperada por tratar de ayudar, ella trataba de caminar pero sus pies no le respondían. Eran pies pesados. Pero Ginny seguía escuchaba gritos de niños y las explosiones un poco más cerca.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Todo se calmó en un segundo. Los sonidos terribles cesaron por completo.

Harry apareció junto a ella y le abrazó.

"No te vayas…", "por favor, déjalo, no necesitas irte…" le susurró Ginny a sus oídos. ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera algo así?. Era como si presintiera que Harry la dejaría justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

"Tengo que irme para siempre" le dijo su novio, aún sin soltarla de su abrazo y besándole la coronilla.

"No", "NO" "por favor…"

"Me iré para siempre…"

Entonces Harry desapareció, el sueño se aclaró un poco: Ginny estaba en Hogwarts, las paredes del castillo eran las que caían y provocaban ese ruido tan devastador, seguía sin poder moverse mientras a su lado caían muertos estudiantes y profesores sin rostro, sin estampa en su uniforme que permitiera saber a que casa pertenecían. Eran de todos los tamaños, raza y creencias, lo único en común era que estaban muertos y que caían a sus pies, y ella seguía sin poder hacer algo, lo que fuera. Gritó, pero su voz no le respondía.

La niebla se disipó aún más y dejó ver que era lo que causaba la destrucción y muerte en el castillo: Tom Riddle, tal como ella lo recordaba, un muchacho fantasmal de dieciséis años, luchaba contra tres poderosos gigantes con varitas, ella sabía que eran tres gigantes de los buenos, pero no supo quienes eran. El rostro de Riddle reía, porque sabía que no eran oponentes contra él. La furia hizo que Ginny pudiera caminar, con cuidado de no pasar por encima de algún cadáver llegó hasta donde Riddle, el cual ni siquiera la había notado. Cuando estaba con su varita en la mano dispuesta a matarlo, el sueño se convirtió en la más terrorífica de sus pesadillas: Hagrid aparecía a lo lejos, cargando el cuerpo de alguien. El rostro de esa persona cambiaba: era el de su madre, el de ella misma, el de George, el de Colin, el de Percy, el de Tonks… hasta que finalmente Hagrid llegó donde ella estaba y deja a sus pies el cadáver de Harry.

Despertó sobresaltada.

Harry había llegado hacía dos noches y aparte del beso de bienvenida a escondidas que se habían dado, no había podido encontrar un momento a solas con él. En parte porque toda su familia creía que ellos habían roto su relación. Era lo mejor. Así su madre no estaría tras ellos, sus hermanos no se meterían y todos estarían pendientes de sus asuntos. Pero era un castigo para Harry y ella a la vez. Solo habían miradas perdidas y frases tan inocentes como "me pasas el pan" "gracias" y "es hora de cenar".

Ginny Weasley estaba a punto de explotar. Necesitaba estar con su novio, su subconsciente la delataba demasiado, ya que aunque solo había sido un sueño, mientras bajaba por leche a la cocina, ella seguía repitiéndose "Harry está bien", "Está en el cuarto de Ron" "Está vivo", "fue solo un sueño", "es porque lo extraño".

-¿No crees que deberías estar durmiendo?-

-Tuve una pesadilla- años de experiencia le había hecho saber a Ginny que era mejor confiar tus secretos a media noche en la cocina de tu casa a uno o dos de tus hermanos que guardarse el secreto de su sueño, así era más fácil volver a dormir. Sus hermanos siempre tenían el comentario justo para hacerla reír. Esta vez fue Fred a quien le tocó escucharla.

-Y esta vez ¿se te caía el cabello o te convertías en Hermione Granger?-

-Nop. Era de una batalla que perdíamos, una terrible batalla en la que todos morían- Fred dejó de lado el emparedado de atún que se había hecho y le tendió los brazos a Ginny en una bienvenida de abrazo que ella acogió.

–Sabes que no puedo garantizarte que nada te pase, pero si sé que no importa lo que depare el futuro, todos estaremos juntos ¿me entiendes?, como cuando fueron los mundiales de quidditch y cogí tu mano, corrimos y yo cuidé tu frente y George nos cuidó la espalda hasta estar a salvo-

Ella asintió.

-Nos protegeremos unos a los otros- Fred, al igual que ella, nunca olvidarían su primer año, donde fue poseída, desde ese momento en adelante George y él se habían vuelto sus compinches, Charlie en su caballero armado y Bill en su todopoderoso defensor.

-¿Me contarás el sueño completo?- para cuando Ginny terminó, con lujo de detalle, se sintió mejor, ni siquiera necesitó la leche.

-¿Ves, hermosa?, cuando lo cuentas, ya carece de toda amenaza, e incluso parece tonto… ¡Voldemort luchando contra tres gigantes…! ¡bah! –ahí hizo un ademán para restarle importancia- además olvidas un pequeño detalle-

-¿Cual?-

-Somos de apellido Weasley, no Trelawney-

Ginny sonrió. Fred tenía razón, era solo un sueño, no era una premonición o una visión del futuro.

* * *

Tonks había llegado esa mañana radiante y llena de vida.

-¿Qué hay Ginny?- con grandes zancadas, Tonks arrastraba la moto por medio de magia a través del patio de La Madriguera.

-¡Buenos días señora Lupín!- respondido Ginny, sin poder evitarlo Tonks se sonrojó.

-Suena divino… verdad?- Ginny asintió con una sonrisa.

-Mi padre mandó este trasto viejo, dijo que fue lo que pudo rescatar la noche cuando Hagrid y Harry llegaron… era de Sirius, entonces papá pensó que a lo mejor tu padre… bueno…- bajó su voz y observó que nadie (más bien que la señora Weasley) estuviera cerca- la arreglara-. Ginny la llamó con la mano y la llevó en silencio hacia el cobertizo de su padre.

-Ella nunca revisa este lugar, dile al señor Tonks que muchas gracias, papá adorará arreglarla- con una mirada de complicidad dejaron la moto en el cobertizo y caminaron hacia la cocina.

-Ginny ve con Hermione a ordenar la habitación de Percy para los señores De la Cour- Típico de la señora Weasley, había pasado las últimas horas sin dejara a solas a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Utilizaba a cualquiera a su alcance: George, el señor Weasley, ella misma… era a veces muy obvia; sin embargo, era su madre y debía darle crédito, las excusas para separarlos eran por evidentes ayudas para la boda. Entonces, mientras subía las escaleras y dejaba a Tonks y a su madre conversando, ¿Qué haría cuando el matrimonio pasara y todo volviera a la normalidad? ¿Acaso les dejaría cocinando hasta final del verano cuando tenían que volver al colegio?

-No, nos dejará tejiendo abrigos el resto de nuestra vida- respondió Hermione momentos después –o a lo mejor pensará una buena excusa para enviarme a mi casa con mis padres…- su amiga se entristeció, por un momento Hermione pareció no recordar que sus padres estaban en Australia, sin la necesidad de pensar que tenían una hija.

-¿Cuándo se irán?- la pregunta salió más como un ruego, una súplica.

-No lo sé… Harry dijo que luego del matrimonio, tal vez solo un día después-

-¿Se comunicarán al menos?-

-Eso tampoco lo sé, Ginny- dijo la castaña mientras acomodaba los almohadones en su sitio –una vez descubran que no iremos al colegio…-

-No irán al colegio- lo dijo en un suspiro. Se sentía como una tonta. Ella sabía que no regresarían para su último año, pero escucharlo y decirlo lo hacía más real. En sus sueños imprecisos mientras estaba despierta, Harry regresaba para su último año, él como capitán de quidditch y ella como su novia: se esconderían en los pasillos para besarse salvajemente y pasarían sus noches juntos… pero esa etapa de sus vidas ya había pasado.

-Tal vez podamos dejarles mensajes mientras viajamos, ya sabes… alguna nota o algo, pero no podemos usar lechuzas, red flu o trasladores sin ser detectados… así que no se me ocurre nada en este momento- Ginny ahora se sentía como basura, había ocultado a su hermano y su mejor amiga la existencia del espejo de doble visión, luego se sentía furiosa, porque si ese malnacido de Fletcher no se hubiera robado el espejo en este momento tendrían una importante e indetectable manera para comunicarse con ellos cuando partieran.

-¿Se despedirán al menos…?- Hermione lloró. Y Ginny estuvo ahí para consolarla

–Nos enfrentamos a una magia muy poderosa Ginny, una magia que solo Harry puede derrotar, nosotros le ayudaremos hasta el final-

-Pero no tienen por qué hacerlo solos-

-No quiero que nadie más muera Ginny… no lo podría soportar… si es el destino que vaguemos por años en busca de…- pero ella se detuvo –lo haremos-

-¿En busca de qué?, ¿Qué necesitan para derrotar a Voldemort? ¡Yo podría ayudar!- Hermione negó entre lágrimas.

–Ya lo hiciste Ginny, ya derrotaste una parte de él- luego Hermione solo lloró. No habló más.

* * *

Ronald Weasley estaba harto. Su madre no le dejaba en paz. ¡Él ya era un hombre y lo seguía tratando peor que a un niño!: "cuida de no ensuciar el piso", "atrapa a las gallinas", "lava los platos", "ve al pueblo y trae una planta de murtlap ya que en casa no había…" en fin, él había caminado hasta el pueblo cuando se dio cuenta de que ahí tampoco vendían la planta así que decidió buscar un rincón solitario y aparecerse en la casa de su tía Muriel, para cuando su tía lo dejó ir, ya casi había caído la noche y lo peor de todo, es que no había visto a Hermione en todo el día.

Su madre cogió la planta y la dejó en cualquier sitio, lo que confirmó el enojo de Ron que francamente harto subió hacia su cuarto, ahí fue cuando Ginny le llamó:

-Ve con Hermione ¡y no seas tonto, trátala bien!- era el momento justo que necesitaba para poner en práctica los consejos del libro _Doce formas infalibles de encantar a las brujas_, ¡¡Fred y George eran unos genios!!. Apenas asintió y entró al pequeño cuarto de Ginny donde Hermione parecía lejana. Lo que hizo fue solo sentarse y abrasarla torpemente. Secar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo limpio (lección uno: cómo y que llevar para a tu bruja conquistar) y observarla. Luego le besó la frente y los párpados, finalmente un dulce beso en los labios. Casto, tierno. Se abrazaron hasta que ella dejó de suspirar, "esta vez lo había hecho bien", pensaba Ron, "al menos no me pegó o encantó con algo doloroso".

¡Ese libro era oro puro!

* * *

El plan de su madre era infantil, pero estaba resultando de maravilla, sin embargo a Ginny le molestaba una cosa: ¿se olvidaría Harry de ella al marcharse? . Se sentía tonta al pensar algo así, después de todo él era su novio a escondidas, el año pasado se habían dicho "te amo" y realmente lo habían sentido. Ya habían hecho el amor varias veces… entonces… ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta ante la perspectiva de su partida y temerosa de que él la olvidara…? Tenía que hablar con él, no, necesitaba hablar con él.

-Ginny-

-Si mamá-

-Necesito que pongas los cubiertos en la mesa, para la cena-

Cansadamente respondió

–Si mamá-

En el comedor estaba Harry. **De repente **Ginny** fue consciente de que esta era la primera vez que estaba a solas con **él desde la pequeña bienvenida a escondidas que habían compartido,** desde aquellas horas robadas en las esquinas solitarias de los terrenos de Hogwarts, **desde aquellas noches de locura que pasaron metidos en la cama. Parecían tan lejanas, tan felices. Conociendo a Harry él todavía no se había percatado de ese trascendental detalle, así que habló con simpleza acerca del pequeño asunto que la molestaba:

—**Creo que Mamá piensa que si puede evitar que los tres se reúnan y hagan planes, podrá retrasar su partida —dijo Ginny a Harry en tono bajo.**

—**¿Y después qué cree que va a ocurrir? — **al fin su novio se había sincerado un poco.

—**¿Que algún otro va a matar a Voldemort mientras ella nos retiene aquí cocinando?**

**Había hablado sin pensar, y vio que la cara de Ginny se ponía blanca. **Pero Harry no tenía manera de saber que ella casi se desmaya por la noticia ¿matar a Voldemort?. Incluso para ella era mucha información, jamás espero semejante locura. Y lo que le asustó mas es que en cierta manera lo presentía, pero una cosa era ingresar a la orden del fénix y dar pistas o conocimientos adquiridos de Tom Riddle, andar por el mundo buscando algún arma poderosa, o alguna posión que matase a Voldemort y otra muy diferente era embarcarse en una cruzada, tres brujos apenas mayores de edad en busca de un psicópata para matarlo.

—**¿Así que es cierto? —dijo ella—. ¿Eso es lo que esta intentando hacer? **Ella no era tonta. Lo sabía desde el funeral de Dumbledore. Harry no se daría por vencido hasta derrotarlo. Pero él era tan decidido, tan real, que la noticia fue un poco fuerte.

—**Yo no... Estaba bromeando —dijo Harry evasivamente.**

-No, me estás mintiendo Harry y sabes que odio eso. ¡Una cosa es que no regreses al colegio y otra muy diferente es que quieras matar a Voldemort!

-No entiendes-

-NO ME VENGAS CON ESO HARRY POTTER, YO, ENTRE TODAS LAS PERSONAS SOY LA QUE MÁS TE ENTIENDE Y TE COMPRENDE…-

-No quiero matarlo, necesito matarlo-

-Nadie necesita matar-

-Él se escapará de Azkaban, ninguna prisión lo detendrá. ¿No lo ves Gin?, él debe morir y soy yo quien tiene que matarlo-

-Pero puedes confiar Harry… Bill, papá, incluso Fleur pueden ayudarte… no tienes que hacer esto solo con Ron y Hermione- él parecía desolado, tras un minuto de silencio él le respondió.

–Creí que me apoyarías-. Ese fue un golpe bajo.

-Te apoyo,-susurró- pero no cuando tienes aliados valiosos y los dejas de lado para protegerlos. ¿No ves, Harry?… somos tu familia.- ese golpe fue para Harry.

-Siempre has sido justa, Gin, sabes que debo ser yo, sabes que te protegeré-. Ella no quería darle la razón, porque eso significaba que debía dejarlo ir. Era egoísta de su parte pero...

-Lo sé, Harry-. ¿Esa sería su despedida entonces?, parecía que sí. Entonces si era esa su despedida, mejor que fuera en paz, no quería pelearse con su novio.

El aire de la habitación cambió de hostil a apacible entonces **se miraron el uno al otro, y había algo más que sorpresa en la expresión de **Harry**. Estaba seguro de que** él** lo estaba recordando** **también,** recordando cada caricia y la perfecta sensación de estar a salvo en su santuario. Se acercaron para besarse. Para abrazarse y repetir "perdón" por cada voz levantada, por cada frases mal dicha y por sobre todo, por tener que separarse. Sin embargo **ambos saltaron cuando se abrió la puerta, y el señor Weasley, Kingsley, y Bill entraron**.

* * *

Era de noche cuando Ginny se despertó. Un papelito le zumbaba por la cabeza ¿Qué raro?, como ágil buscadora lo agarró en una fracción de segundo. Era un memorando de los del ministerio que su padre tenía guardados en el cobertizo. Se acercó a la lámpara que tenía cerca y con cuidado de no despertar a Hermione observó.

"_Estaré esperándote en el cobertizo"_

_H_

Hacía un frío espantoso, pero Ginny salió de la cama con su pijama, bata y pantuflas. Por un lado deseaba que Harry se congelara, así talvez no se iría. Sonrió con tristeza, ni siquiera congelado se quedaría. Su humor cambió considerablemente mientras avanzaba hacia el cobertizo. Abrió la puerta y había frasquitos con el fuego azabache, dejados como si fueran candelas aromáticas, esparcidas por todo el lugar. La puerta se cerró. Y el frío se extinguió.

-No me gusta mucho pelear- Harry se acercó a ella con una hermosa flor en sus manos, un lirio. Con cuidado ella lo acarició y lo dejó de lado, sobre uno de los estantes que tenían enchufes.

-A mi tampoco- en un parpadeo estaban abrazados. Harry acariciaba la espalda de Ginny tan suavemente que apenas se notaba. –Quiero pasar mi última noche como menor de edad contigo ¿me acompañas?-. Ella asintió con un suspiro y una sonrisa.

Su padre guardaba en el cobertizo toda clase de chismes muggles, tenía tantos que le había aplicado un hechizo de ampliación de espacio, como el que poseía el viejo anglia o la tienda de campaña con que habían ido a los mundiales. Con una sonrisa en el rostro Harry la llevó entre escobas y ganchos, enchufes y luces de navidad y un…

-¿Qué es eso?- las manos de los adolescentes seguían entrelazadas.

–Ésto querida mía, es un colchón de agua, lo utilizan los muggles para dormir, dicen que es más cómodo-

-¿Tendremos que probarlo, no crees?- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. A Harry se le secó la boca. –Si querías que estuviéramos juntos esta noche- dijo Ginny en un susurro al oído de Harry –para hacernos el amor, habría venido más temprano-

Los vellitos de la nuca de Harry se erizaron.

–No pensé en eso- ella arqueó una ceja –bueno, si que lo pensé, pero en realidad quería que habláramos como todas las noches antes que Mundungus robara el espejo-

-Oh- eso la impresionó. –Entonces ven- juntos se acostaron en el colchón que se movió mucho e irregularmente, como una burbuja muy apretada. En un segundo Ginny entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y sus piernas con las de él. No ocupaban ninguna manta que les cobijara, ellos estaban completos.

-¿En que quedamos?- Ginny le siguió el juego, como si estuvieran hablándose por el espejo. –Bueno, tengo que contarte que luego del matrimonio de Tonks, empecé a ponerle atención a Ron, hacía días que no salía de su habitación-

-Seguro viendo el poster de los Cannons- ella rio y le desordenó cariñosamente el pelo

–Resulta que tu mejor amigo estaba muy ocupado en dos cosas-

-Dos?- ella asintió y Harry aprovechó para besarle la nariz –y a la vez- se acercaron un poco más, la bata de Ginny resbaló de sus piernas y las pantuflas de conejo ya estaban en cualquier sitio –Ron fue el que ideó el plan para sacarte de Privet Drive, los medios de transporte, todo… Como buen ajedrecista que es, ideó la mejor estrategia- sus labios estaban a tan corte distancia que casi podían respirar el mismo aliento del otro… la misma energía del otro. -Y tu… ¿qué hiciste?- Ginny le hablaba casi hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos verdes

–Bueno, al principio casi me vuelvo loco, extrañando cada día contigo- Ginny lo besó. Ya no podía esperar más, fue un beso apenas dado, que seguía la boca de Harry mientras este hablaba –y… me… di… cuenta… que -esa era una de las cosas más excitantes que hacía con Ginny, ella lo besaba imitando los movimientos de sus labios mientras él hablaba como si fueran un mismo ser –necesitaba… Ginny-

-mmm- ronroneó ella sin dejar de besarlo. Harry subió su mano desde la cintura de Ginny hasta sus pechos.

-Ahhh- suspiró ella lo suficiente para que sus bocas se separaran.

-Acerca de mi viaje- ella se paralizó. ¡Vaya inmadurez de su parte, él quería en serio hablar mientras ella se comportaba como una gata en celo!.

-Dime- aunque le costaba pensar con la mano de Harry sobre su seno, se calmó un momento y él volvió a bajar la mano hacia su cintura.

-Cuando rompí contigo en el funeral de Dumbledore, fue para protegerte. Lo que estoy por hacer, este viaje, también es para protegerte. Si logramos derrotar a Voldemort, habrá un lugar mejor para todos-

-Solo vuelve… no importa el tiempo que pase… por favor solo vuelve- con infinita ternura, Harry le acarició la mejilla con los dedos y luego la besó.

Solo se abrazaron hasta quedar dormidos. Su amor pudo más que su pasión y ambos entregaron sus corazones en el más tierno abrazo. Al despertar, solo unos minutos antes del amanecer, se besaron con pasión (Harry había comprado una grageas muggles de mentas, ya que no podían realizar el hechizo de aliento fresco) luego recogió los frasquitos del fuego azabache y algunos los escondió cuidadosamente entre los aparatos muggles, uno se lo llevó Ginny y otro Harry.

–Es que hacen mucho ruido, mañana de uno en uno los llevaré a un lugar seguro- le explicó su novio.

La luz del nuevo día llegaba a las colinas de Otthery Saint Catchpole mientras en un silencio mortal Harry y Ginny se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones. Con una sonrisa aún más silenciosa se despidieron, fue hasta que Ginny cerró con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, cuando recordó algo, hoy era el cumpleaños de Harry y ella no le había comprado nada.

* * *


	7. El testamento de Albus Dumbledore

**Recuerden que lo que está en negrita, pertenece a DH, capítulo 7.**

**Gracias como siempre a mi beta, mi estimada Eliana. Y un saludo para mi amiguita Adriana (Hefzi), que sé que anda por ahí.**

* * *

**7. El testamento de Albus Dumbledore**

**-¿Harry, te importaría venir un momento?**

**  
Era Ginny. Ron se detuvo bruscamente, pero Hermione le cogió del codo y tiró de él escaleras arriba. Nervioso, Harry siguió a Ginny al interior de su habitación. Nunca antes había estado allí dentro,** lo cual no ayudaba a sus nervios ya de por sí locos que jugaban con su mente y con las visiones de tener a Ginny bajo su cuerpo, en la cama, amándola.

La habitación** era pequeña, pero brillante…Ginny levantó la mirada hacia la cara de Harry, tomó un profundo aliento, y dijo.**

**  
-Felices diecisiete.**

Rápidamente Harry cerró la puerta y colocó un dedo contra los labios de su novia pidiéndole silencio. Por pura casualidad, ayer había escuchado a Fred diciéndole a Bill que la señora Weasley les había puesto un hechizo de no poder acercarse mucho a Fleur. Harry tenía miedo de que aplicara a todas las parejas de la casa.

**-Si... gracias. **Dijo nerviosamente mientras conjuraba un papel y pluma para hacerle la pregunta a Ginny, era maravilloso poder hacer magia. En un segundo escribió "sabes del hechizo de acercamiento… será seguro poder abrazarte".

**Ella le miraba firmemente**; con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios**, él sin embargo, encontraba difícil devolverle la mirada, **temía cometer alguna locura por estar cerca de ella, ya que** era como contemplar una luz brillante.**

**  
-Bonita vista -dijo débilmente, señalando hacia la ventana. Ella lo ignoró. No podía culparla.**

**  
-No se me ocurrió qué regalarte –**dijo finalmente y Harry le devolvió la mirada, ella apenas movió los labios "está bien". También por casualidad, Tonks le había explicado que si estabas hechizado para no poder acercarte a tu novio, los dedos de las manos de ambos se vuelven verdes y se te entumesen por dos días. Era una ventaja que fueran novios en secreto. Amantes en secreto. Harry le entendió que podían estar a solas, aunque fuera poco tiempo.

**-No tenías que regalarme nada. Ella hizo caso omiso de eso también. **Con seducción innata, ella entrelazó sus dedos y se llevó la mano de Harry a los labios donde le besó el dorso de la mano izquierda y la leyenda "no debo decir mentiras" pareció no existir para Harry.

**  
-No sabía qué sería útil. Nada demasiado grande, porque si no, no podrías llevarlo contigo.  
Se arriesgó a mirarla. **Y Ginny sonrió al verlo completamente nervioso, y excitado al mismo tiempo. **Ella no estaba llorando; **a pesar que esto se sentía como una terrible despedida, ella se mantuvo firme,** esa era una de las cosas más maravillosas de Ginny, raramente lloraba… Dio un paso hacia él.**

**  
-Así que después pensé, que me gustaría que tuvieras algo para recordarme, ya sabes, por si conoces a alguna veela cuando estés por ahí haciendo lo que sea que vayas a hacer.**

Ese era el punto entonces, comprendió Harry, al parecer su hermosa, graciosa, inteligente, maravillosa y sensual novia estaba celosa de Gabrielle. Casi rió por la situación… ¡como si el tuviera ojos para alguien que no fuera Gin!. La tranquilizó con la única frase que podía articular en ese momento:

**  
-No creo que las oportunidades de ligar vayan a estar a la orden del día, para serte sincero.**

Entonces Ginny lo entendió claramente: el problema esta vez no era el fans club, las chicas locas de "amor" por Harry, las pociones de amor y hechizos. El problema no era que Harry se fijara en alguien más, porque ellos se amaban, esas preocupaciones eran parte del pasado. El problema que se avecinaba era más grande y terrorífico que cualquiera que ella hubiera imaginado: sobrevivir a esa separación, sobrevivir a la guerra y vivir como ambos se lo merecían.

**  
-Ahí es adonde quería llegar -susurró ella, y entonces le besó como nunca le había besado antes, **con desesperación y tristeza, con ganas de plasmar en él su propia alma para que donde fuera que estuviera, no dejara de pensar en ella. **Harry le estaba devolviendo el beso, y ese extasiado olvido fue mejor que el whisky de fuego; ella era la única cosa real en el mundo. **No podía permitirse perderse en ella. Sería terrible volver a hacerle el amor como lo habían hecho en el colegio. Tal vez, porque sabía que si lo hacían, no se iría nunca.

Pero era muy tarde. Sus besos se volvieron incluso más desesperados, sus abrazos más fuertes y sus corazones solo anhelaban una cama. Su juicio estaba nublado. Ginny y él harían el amor nuevamente. Sus lentes se perdieron el alguna parte del pequeño trayecto hacia la cama de su novia, sus ropas estaban empezando a estar de más, el ambiente había cambiado y él no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.** Ginny, su sensación, la mano que tenía en su espalda y la otra en su largo y oloroso cabello...**

En un segundo el santuario que ambos habían creado, desapareció. Ron entró en la habitación y sin poder despedirse de él, Ginny cerró la puerta. Su hermano se las pagaría.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Estaba realmente echa polvo cuando terminaron... -**el día del regreso a Londres, cuando estaban en el tren, Ron fue quien encontró a su hermana llorando por Harry. Solo en ese instante deseó no tener a Harry como mejor amigo. Luego, en el verano, Ginny había pasado noches enteras despierta. Triste la mayor parte del día y de un pronto a otro incluso casi asesina a Mundungus Fletcher. Para la familia Weasley, ellos habían roto de la peor manera y Ron estaba dividido entre su hermana y su mejor amigo.

**  
-También yo. Sabes por qué terminé con ella, y no fue porque yo quisiera. **¡Es para protegerla!, ¡siempre es para protegerla…!-

**  
-Si, pero ahora vas y la besas y va a hacerse ilusiones otra vez...-**

**-No es idiota, sabe que no puede ser, no espera que acabemos... que acabemos casándonos, o... Al decirlo, en la mente de Harry tomó forma una vívida imagen de Ginny, con un vestido blanco, casándose con un desconocido alto, desagradable y sin cara.** Fue cuando sus planes imprecisos tomaron un nuevo rumbo. Un rumbo aún más secreto.

E**n un vertiginoso momento pareció golpearle** al darse cuenta que tenía que hacer algo para tenerla junto a él. El futuro de ella era libre, sin trampas y él quería un futuro así, aunque fuera un día más. Ron lo odiaría, para calmarlo prometió no acercarse más a ella, pero era la única promesa que rompería sin dudarlo en su vida. Solo esperaba el momento apropiado para hacer lo que anhelaba hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-


	8. En el Baile

Primero que todo: GRAICAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!. **Sorry por la tardanza. **Aquí les dejo uno de mis favoritos: La canción es muy vieja, pero es una de las mejores. Es de Nino Bravo, y les recomiendo que la busquen en youtube, se llama "Un beso y una flor".

* * *

**8. En el baile.**

**Harry veía Ginny, que ahora estaba bailando con Lee Jordan, el amigo de Fred y George, intentando no sentirse resentido con la promesa que le había hecho a Ron**. Pero no iba a evitarlo más tiempo, a pesar que los Weasley creían que ellos habían terminado, Harry no iba a dejar pasar una última oportunidad. El estómago se le encogió ante la posibilidad. Esta era tal vez, la última vez que vería a Ginny, un último día casi juntos. Las noches no eran ningún consuelo, no podían estar más cerca de lo que ahora se encontraban: él convertido en algún pelirrojo, fingiendo ser alguien más y ella feliz: con su sonrisa capaz de iluminar el tortuoso camino que veía por delante.

_**Dejare mi tierra por ti  
Dejare mis campos y me iré  
Lejos de aquí  
**_

La melodía había cambiado por una canción que Harry nunca había escuchado, pero le pareció una tonada melancólica. Pasó todo un minuto debatiéndose con él mismo mientras escuchaba la tonada y observaba a Ginny y a Lee cambiar el ritmo. Esa era una última oportunidad de estar con ella, de besarla incluso, de bailar… si, claro que odiaba bailar, él simplemente no era bueno y en baile del torneo de los tres magos lo había comprobado. Entonces su mente se dejó llevar: en ese él no había puesto cuidado de Ginny, no tenía otro recuerdo de ella que su dulce rostro marcado por el dolor de las pisadas de Neville. Ni siquiera recordaba que color de vestido llevaba… también se acordó de Cho, pero ahora era un recuerdo tan lejano que le pareció que jamás había existido. Lo peor fue cuando se acordó de Cedric Diggory. Ahora tenían la misma edad, 17. Llenos de vida y nuevas oportunidades… y ambos llevados por el destino hacia Voldemort. Al menos Cedric se llevó con él el recuerdo de un baile con su novia. Y Harry quería tener ese mismo recuerdo solo… por si acaso.

_**Cruzare llorando el jardín  
Y con tus recuerdos partiré  
Lejos de aquí  
**_

Con paso decidido se acercó a su novia, a su razón de ser… a la única cosa real en su mundo: quería llevarse a ese viaje más de ella y ser capaz de recordarla en cada maravilloso aspecto. Y luego dejarla al margen de la situación y, tal vez, solo tal vez, brindarle a ella un mejor lugar donde vivir.

-¿Me permites?- extrañado ante la petición de un pelirrojo, Lee aceptó de mala gana. Con extrema delicadeza, Harry tomó la mano de Ginny, mientras se grababa mentalmente la sensación de sus dedos, el color de su piel.

-¿Te parece si vamos allá?- una esquina solitaria y oculta por los jardines y las carpas, un pequeño santuario.

-Harry, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- aunque lo quería ocultar tras una sonrisa, el tono de la voz de Ginny reflejaba un profundo dolor.

-Porque toda tu familia está ahí- respondió con la misma nostalgia mientras la canción sonaba aún más fuerte, como queriéndoles mandar una señal.

_**De día viviré  
Pensando en tu sonrisas  
De noche las estrellas me acompañaran  
**_

Harry bailó con Ginny. Sin preocupaciones ni prisas, como si fueran dueños de todo el tiempo del mundo. Para ese momento la poción multijugos perdía su efecto y los ojos verdes que tanto amaba Ginny aparecieron frente a ella. Con sus frentes juntas, sus manos entrelazadas se aferraban a cada compás, sin desperdiciar un segundo en sus memorias de la última vez que estarían juntos.

-¿Cuándo te irás?- la mano de Harry aferró la pequeña cintura de Ginny en un intento por no dejarla ir, por grabar su cuerpo en él.

_**Serás como una luz  
Que alumbre en mi camino  
Me voy pero te juro que mañana volveré  
**_

-Nos iremos hoy, ayudaremos a tus padres con el desorden y luego nos iremos- ella asintió al tiempo que acariciaba la nuca de Harry con la misma necesidad que él. Harry comprendió que ella hacía lo mismo, grabarse a él. Pequeños besos inundaron su cara, besos dulces y suaves, besos de amor, besos de amarga despedida. Hasta que sin poder evitarlo sus labios se encontraron, al compás de sus corazones y con el ritmo que solo ellos conocían.

_**Al partir un beso y una flor  
Un te quiero una caricia y un adiós  
Es ligero equipaje  
Para tan largo viaje  
Las penas pesan en el corazón  
**_

-¿Existe… alguna manera de podernos comunicar… de poder verte…?- Ginny se sentía fatal, sabía que el espejo ya no se podía dividir más… que sin Hedwig no podía enviarle cartas, que no era seguro… que no podía… pero tenía que intentarlo. Harry acarició su rostro y ella le acarició el cabello negro azabache.

-No mi amor, no hay manera…- ella tragó saliva. Lo sabía, pero escucharlo lo hizo más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

_**Mas allá del mar abra un lugar  
Donde el sol cada mañana brille mas  
Forjara mi destino las piedras del camino  
Lo que nos es querido siempre quedará  
**_

-Es mi manera de protegerte y lo sabes, es mi manera de tenerte a salvo y bien…-

-Y que hay de mí, ¿Cómo sabré como te encuentras…?. ¿Cómo estaré bien si pasaré pensando en que haces…?- no quería llorar, pero ya empezaba a ser tarde, su voz se cortaba y sus ojos solo deseaban llorar. Quedaron en silencio, bailando con su ritmo, a pesar de todo, Harry lo hacía maravillosamente.

¿Y si le proponía huir? ¿Y si ella le proponía buscar un lugar lejos del mismísimo Voldemort? Él no iría. Él no era un cobarde, como ella se sentía en este momento.

_**Buscare un lugar para ti  
Donde el cielo se une con el mar  
Lejos de aquí  
Con mis manos y con tu amor**_

_**Lograré encontrar otra ilusión  
Lejos de aquí**_

-Luces realmente hermosa con ese vestido- el comentario la hizo reír, ese era el intento más patético que existía para cambiar una conversación, y funcionó un poco.

-¿Se me ve mejor que a Gabrielle?-

-Un millón de veces mejor- Harry le besó la frente. –Te ves maravillosa-

-Y tu te vez muy guapo, como tu mismo… y no como mi primo Barnie…- sonrieron.

_**De día viviré  
Pensando en tu sonrisas  
De noche las estrellas me acompañaran  
Serás como una luz  
Que alumbre en mi camino  
Me voy pero te juro que mañana volveré  
**_

-Encontraré la manera de avisarte, lo prometo, solo que no será cada día, o cada semana, pero sabrás que estoy bien… lo prometo- eso tranquilizó un poco a Ginny. Después de todo, no era nada lindo separarse del amor de tu vida, y vivir en la zozobra de saber que puede morir por una situación que él no te ha explicado. Por algo que tú tienes una vaga idea, pero no sabes como ayudarlo.

_**Al partir un beso y una flor  
Un te quiero una caricia y un adiós  
Es ligero equipaje para tan largo viaje  
Las penas pesan en el corazón**_

Y ahora solo tenían ese momento juntos. Antes de separarse por Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo. Ginny se abrazó aún más a Harry, le necesitaba tanto que dolía. Y ella ya tenía un plan, al terminar la canción, lo llevaría a su cuarto y le amaría una última vez.

_****_

Mas allá del mar abra un lugar  
Donde el sol cada mañana brille mas  
Forjara mi destino las piedras del camino  
Lo que nos es querido siempre quedará

* * *

**A LuisRo (Lurovia):** mae, gracias infinitas por sus maravillosos y excelentísimos reviews, los atesoraré por el resto de mi vida y los pondré en un pedestal más arriba del Chocolate Cadbury. (Por aquello, lo anterior debe leerse con la más abierta y clara ironía del mundo). :o) ¡que disfrutes el semestre que viene! (eso sí fue sincero).


	9. Promesa

"solo su existencia era la excusa suficiente para justificar la creación del mundo entero"

Edward Cullen

* * *

**9_ Promesa**

* * *

La canción estaba en sus acordes finales, cuando, inesperadamente, Ginny guió a Harry hacia el interior de la Madriguera, apremiándolo.

-¿Qué sucede?- esa era una de las pocas veces que deseaba quedarse bailando por siempre, ya que a pesar de tener dos pies izquierdos, Ginny le hacía sentirse un bailarín experto.

-Empiezas a ser Harry… necesitas esconderte hasta que pueda encontrar la manera de camuflarte- algunas mechones de cabello azabache se mostraban en la cabeza de su novio. Tenía que esconderlo…

-¿Crees que haya más poción multijugos?-

-No lo sé, creo que Hermione tiene en algún lado-. Una vez en la cocina de la madriguera, Harry y Ginny observaron alguna señal de Hermione. Estaba bailando todavía con Ron.

-Bueno… no los interrumpiré…-

-¿Se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer?-. Créanlo o no, Harry formuló la pregunta de la manera más inocente que se pueda hacer. Él se refería a jugar snap explosivo, o comer algo… o quien sabe.

Ginny Weasley no pensaba igual.

Con un movimiento propio de un gato, sigiloso y sensual, Ginny se acercó a su novio le pasó los brazos por el cuello, atrayéndolo a sus labios, besándolo de una manera ardiente, que dejó totalmente descolocado a Harry.

-¿Te parece si vamos a mi habitación?-

-Pero…- Ginny lo calló con otro beso sugestivo.

La familia entera estaba en el patio. Si los encontraban, ya no habría que temer a Voldemort, porque los Weasley se encargarían de él. Sin embargo, tenía algo que hacer. Desde las noches que había pasado hablándole al espejo de dos caras, esperando por Ginny, una idea se había formado en la mente de Harry. Eran de esas ideas imprecisas que se formaban en él mientras cavilaba. Pero hoy podía ser una realidad. Después de todo, era lo más honorable que podía hacer. Y sabía que ella estaría de acuerdo.

Llegaron a la habitación de Ginny en un segundo. Ser mago mayor de edad era fantástico. Tuvo todo el cuidado del mundo en cerrar mágicamente el cuarto, en crear el hechizo mufliato en el pasillo, el hechizo hermético silenciador, para que solo ellos se pudieran escuchar, y el hechizo para cerrar las cortinas. Finalmente estaban juntos. Sin posibilidades de interrupción fraternal.

A pesar de tener ese vestido tan apretado e incomodo, Ginny se las arregló para llevar a Harry a su cama y dejarlo sobre ella.

-Tienes idea de lo mucho que me gusta ese vestido- le preguntó entre besos el pelinegro.

-Tanto como para quitármelo?...-

Con deliberada lentitud, Harry pasó sus dedos por el cuello de Ginny, sus besos se perdieron al igual que sus manos camino a ese escote. El dorso de la mano izquierda le rozó la suave piel de su pequeño y seductor busto, provocándole escalofríos. Se sentía tan bien hacerle eso de nuevo. Ver cada expresión de paz y fuego en la mirada de Ginny.

-Eres terriblemente excitante…-

Harry le seguía hablando a pesar que ella apenas podía articular sonidos. Con sus manos libres haló de la cara de él para besarlo ardientemente y morderle suavemente el labio inferior. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando la tela de su vestido se había roto y de una manera muy intima le rodeaba el cuerpo con las piernas, ya no existían sus zapatos…

-Y no solo ahora, usando ese vestido tan… - Harry volvió a besarle sus pechos y sus manos rodeaban su cintura –caminando… cocinando… doblando ropa… eres terriblemente excitante- Ginny enterró sus dedos en la cabellera azabache que tanto adoraba. Perdiéndose en los ojos esmeralda que tanto anhelaba.

Harry la estaba desnudando de un modo en que no la ha­bían desnudado mucho tiempo, en lo más hondo de su vientre experimentó esa lenta, cáli­da y profunda locura del deseo. Desde sus noches en Hogwarts, desde aquella primera vez y las muchas que le siguieron. Al fin sus cuerpos lograban estar juntos. Con las primeras caricias de Harry, Ginny ya estaba com­pletamente dispuesta y no deseaba ir más despacio ni refrenarse, ¡que importaba si toda su familia estaba justo en el patio de su casa!, ¡ellos jamás se enterarían que Harry y ella hacían el amor!. ¡Ellos jamás entenderían que esta era la despedida más agridulce que existía…!

-He soñado contigo… –dijo Harry con la boca curvada en una lenta y pícara sonrisa –cada noche, desde nuestra despedida en King Cross, he pasado las noches soñando contigo- con una familiaridad desconcertante, Harry recorría la ahora pierna desnuda de Ginny, la rodilla, el muslo, solo un poco más arriba.

No solo era deseo físico, tanto que dolía, era más, siempre había sido más… y estaba conciente que ahora más que nunca debía ser parte de ella.

-He soñado con que te tocaba aquí…- sus dedos exploraban magistralmente provocándole tales placeres que era un alivio que tuvieran el hechizo mufliato. Solo Harry escucharía cada uno de sus suspiros, de sus exclamaciones de placer. Sin saber exactamente como, Harry había desaparecido la ropa de ambos, casi tan impaciente como ella.

-…Y aquí…- sus caricias casi hacían que saltara de la cama al mismo tiempo que hacían desear estar más cerca de él.

Ginny cerró los ojos incapaz de resistir el deseo. Los pensamientos simplemente le dejaron paso al instinto. Tentador, cálido y posesivo en sus caricias, Harry ingresó al cuerpo de Ginny, tentándola, acariciándola con sus manos, besándola y disfrutando de su cuerpo, como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho. Disfrutando cuando su respiración se aceleraba conforme los espasmos que la hacían sudar y sonrojarse.

Perfecta. Solo su existencia era excusa suficiente para justificar la creación del mundo entero. Un mundo mágico donde él era feliz. Un mundo donde le podría hacer el amor todos los días, sin temor a nada ni nadie. Un mundo donde ella era lo único real.

La tensión ya había pasado. Ahora se dedicaban a disfrutar los resquicios del orgasmo que acababan de disfrutar. Besándose dulcemente. La mente de Harry solo tenía una idea. Y tenía que apresurarse para llevarla a cabo. De pronto, el beso terminó. Y Harry se quedó muy quedito, solo mirándola y moviendo sus ojos, concentrándose en su rostro. Al parecer memorizándolo.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-

-Hay algo que he querido hacer- Ginny le acarició el cabello. Sus ojos mostraban plena confianza en las decisiones de Harry –solo recuerda, que si no estás de acuerdo, me dices y me detendré de inmediato-Ahora tenía intriga. Y un poco de excitación.

-Soy tuya, has conmigo lo que desees…-

Harry colocó la palma de su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Ginny, justo sobre su corazón, ella le imitó. Juntaron sus frentes, con sus cuerpos entrelazados. Cuando Harry habló, su voz era baja y firme:

-_Si algo debe perderse,__entonces sea mi honor por el tuyo.__Si uno debe ser desamparado,__entonces sea mi alma por la tuya.__Si la muerte llega pronto, entonces sea mi vida para la tuya_-. Él tomó una respiración profunda y terminó, completando el encantamiento que lo hechizaría de por vida-. _Soy entregado a ti._

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡Él se había entregado a ella en matrimonio!. Pocas veces tomaba en serio una clase de Runas Antiguas, pero cuando estudiaron los hechizos druidas, este ritual en particular se le quedó grabado en la memoria, no tenía idea que Harry lo conociera.

Sus ojos verdes le miraban expectantes. Definitivamente Ginny no se esperaba algo así. Sin hacerlo esperar más habló:

-_Si algo debe perderse,__entonces sea mi honor por el tuyo.__Si uno debe ser desamparado,__entonces sea mi alma por la tuya.__Si la muerte llega pronto, entonces sea mi vida para la tuya_-. Ella trataba de que la voz no se le quebrara, pero era muy difícil, era tan feliz-. _Soy entregada a ti. _(N/A1).

Estos eran los votos matrimoniales druidas, un hechizo vinculante tan antiguo como la magia misma. Con la misma decisión, los jóvenes se besaron sellando así su matrimonio. No válido ante la ley mágica moderna, o el Ministerio mismo, pero era tan válido en sus corazones que no necesitaron un juez que lo acreditara. Ellos estaban casados. Eran marido y mujer. Se besaron y sonrieron ante la locura cometida.

-Supongo que ahora seré la señora Potter- quien iba a imaginar que la independiente y tenaz Ginny Weasley estaría casada a los dieciséis años, volvió a reír ante la locura, ¡y casada con el amor de su vida!

-Siempre lo has sido Gin, siempre lo serás- sensualmente Ginny delineó con su lengua los labios de Harry. –Entonces señor Potter, le recomiendo que ahora mismo me haga el amor…-

-A sus órdenes, señora Potter-.

***

Con desgana, Ginny abandonó su diminuta cama y empezó a recobrar las prendas de vestir.

-¿Crees que ya nos extrañan?-

-Francamente, espero que ni siquiera hayan notado nuestra huida.

Ginny se acercó y le besó, lo que podía ser su último beso. Le dolió en sus labios cuando entendió lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Harry. Ellos estaban disfrutando el ahora… no podía permitirse pensar en la enorme tristeza que se estaba formando en ella. No podía permitirse llorar enfrente de él. Tenía que ser fuerte por su marido –la palabra sonaba tan bien en su cabeza, como si siempre hubiera sido así- fuerte porque no importaba lo que pasara ellos tenían este recuerdo juntos.

Harry acarició su cabello rojo y se perdió en él. Este era el momento que no tenía permitido dudar. Pero lo hizo. Dudó que pudiera irse en busca de los horrocrux. Dudó que pudiera derrotar a Voldemort y sobre todo, dudo que pudiera ver a Ginny otra vez.

Suspiraron perdidos en sus temores. Pero ninguno dijo nada.

Sonrieron para darle al otro la esperanza que ellos no sentían. La esperanza de, como decía la canción que bailaron, "_De día viviré, pensando en tu sonrisas; De noche las estrellas me acompañaran, Serás como una luz, Que alumbre en mi camino, Me voy pero te juro que mañana volveré_".

-Volvemos a la realidad?- preguntó Ginny con tristeza.

Un beso corto, nada más, esa fue su respuesta. Con sus manos entrelazadas, y Harry agitando su varita para quitar los hechizos en el cuarto de Ginny, se alejaron de su santuario.

¿Volver al la realidad?- pensaba Harry- eso no es posible, él estaba con su realidad. Con lo único real en su mundo.

******

N/A1: del libro "El beso de Highlander" Karen Marie Moning.


End file.
